User blog:William Seasteel/The Final Will and Testament of King William II of Switzerland
''The Will of Tyler Anthony Kroshbon 'NOT TO BE OPENED UNTIL THE DEATH OF SAID PERSONS. ''' ''This document does hereby serve as the last Will and Testament of Tyler Anthony Kroshbon, coronated King William II of Switzerland. '' ''Final Testament ''My name is Tyler Anthony Kroshbon. I was born on the 7th of April 1701 to a father by the name of Anthony, and a mother by the name of Elisabeth. I was born in Pripyat Ukraine, where my father ran the family business, a trade of tea and other spices. I had one older brother, Ryan, who was 3 years my senior. I had another brother, Johnathan, born 4 years after me. (By 1710, my father had died) Throughout my childhood, I lived a life of magnificent wealth and security. But I always wondered, what else was out there? '' ''Nearly 10 years later, I found myself a strong 19 year old, adventerous and ready to take upon myself any challenge that faced me. Once my father died, a man named Hank Wimbleton became Head of the Kroshbon family. He decided to expand us militarily. Seeking opportunity in the Caribbean, he founded the Caribbean Branch, where my brothers and I were brought up from then on. Using an elite force of mercenaries, assassins, and hired-guns, he formed the Lonesome Drifters. Using our military strength, the Hassigos District in the Caribbean was claimed for our family. From then on, we began a stable production of sugar. '' ''Eventually, things would have to get hard for myself, and my aristocratic brothers. I was now 23, Ryan 26, and Johnathan 19. By the time Hank disappeared, we had prepared ourselves. Getting permission from Hank, Ryan told me to form our own Mercenary force, and with that, the Armed Guard was born. '' ''The Armed Guard was still secret from almost everyone. By the night that Hank died, we had a handful of well-trained assassins for combat. When daybreak came, the second in command of Lonesome Drifters, and head of the field forces, Sven Blastmonk conducted an inept search of the island. When Hank wasn't found, he declared himself new Head of the Family. '' ''Of course, my brothers and I wouldn't stand for that. We immedeately rejected his claims, and he left, sourly promising war. And it was then, that we got our first taste of combat. As Hassigos was torn between sides, we reached the final point in growing up. We were no longer children that could be put on the side of the family's affairs. We were able, and ready. Eventually, we defeated the menace. Blastmonk was executed for treason, and the guild was left to his wife. Within a month, Lonesome Drifters, was disbanded. '' ''We were now the power in the family, we controlled Hassigos. Ryan became Head of the Family, and I became his loyal assistant, leading the Armed Guard. Once Hassigos was stable again, we decided to return home. As we were making our way from France, back to Ukraine, we stayed in a confused country for a bit. Switzerland was in turmoil. With no actual government, it was reverting back to a form of feudalism. My brothers and I saw this as a opportunity. We established our government in Zurich, then moved on the City of Berne. '' ''Now in power, we made Ryan king. He was coronated in 1731, as King Ryan I. I was his loyal Prime Minister, and Johnathan was made Head of the Military. Ryan ruled stably, with our help. He oversaw the enrichment of Switzerland, from our colony of Hassigos, and made Berne one of the most famed cities in all of Europe. Eventually, he got marrried. A young French girl, the daughter of Lord Benjamin Macmorgan of the EITC. They lived a happy life, although producing no children. '' ''Eventually, on one of Ryan's month long trips visiting our mother, Eliza, in Pripyat, I begun an affair with Rose. I was in no way proud of it. When Ryan returned, I told him my shameful act. He forgave me, but he never looked at Rose the same. A year later, a son was born, James. I loved him much, but he brought the shame back to me. '' ''In 1734, a brutal military attack on Hassigos created the Norwegian War. As the Empire of Norway declared war on us, we readied our brave young men for combat. Johnathan was left in charge of the defense in Switzeland, while Ryan and I travelled to Hassigos, to fight off these barbarians. After nearly eradicating the Norwegians in the Caribbean, I return to Switzerland, while Ryan remains in the Caribbean. It was there that I found Rose's betrayal. She was working secretly with the Empire of Norway. I trialed her, with Mr. Christopher Ironshot, and she was convicted guilty. She was exiled to the Yucatan Peninnsula for 25 years. I sent James with her, partially out of shame, but also to remain with his mother. '' ''After we found out this conspiracy, we ended the war. Norway had nearly destroyed its funds. Switzerland was safe again. The next year, after going partially mad, Ryan asked to be disowned. He then abdicated the throne. (As I found out later, he joined the Warhawk family, the adopted son of Christopher Warhawk, a British war veteran. After Christopher died, Ryan changed his name to Ulysess, and worked as a mercenary.) '' ''Around this time came a man named Matthew O'malley. He was the cousin of the former King, Matthew I, and had even been his assassin, posioning him. With my help, he became Matthew II of Switzerland. I was made Head of Military. Johnathan became General of the Army, while Christopher Ironshot became Admiral of the Fleet. Only a year after becoming King, in 1737, he tried to become King of Great Britain. He developed an unfriendly contact with them. However, he did form a permanent alliance with the Ottomans. '' ''It was around this time that I met Alec Nigel. He was a Russian financial genius from Moscow, by St. Petersburg. He founded the Swiss Trading Company, a joint-stock company, that similiarly resembled Britian's East India Trading Company. Christopher was made the first President of the Company (Although the position would later be called the CEO). Alec Nigel returned to Moscow soon after that, his term with Switzerland ending. (He died later during the 1746 Siege of Moscow) '' ''In mid-1737, a political group was formed New Switzerland. It was lead by young revolutionary, Josef Kohleshmied. Unknowest to me, my former brother, Ulysess, was funding the revolution. He sent a former friend of our family, a mercenary known as Ice Heart to the revolution to serve as general. We suffered a few early defeats, before I began to lead the army in our battles. It was catastrophic for the rebels. General Ice Heart was killed in battle, and they surendered to the Swiss Military. ''I't' was in 1737, also, that I married Lisa Raidfox. The sister of the Head of the Royal Army in Great Britain. I had one child with her, Richard. I also later adopted Benjamin, who was older then any of my sons or daughters. (I had my daughter, Rose, with Queen Meghan III at a later time) '' ''By now, it was 1738, O'malley had gone crazy. He went proclaiming himself King of England, and tried to invade France! I had watched a man go mad before my eyes. I was forced to remove him from the throne. I became a sort of military leader for a while. '' ''After a month, I had formed Switzerland as a protectorate of Great Britain. I then accepted the offer to become King of Switzerland. I was coronated in August 1738. I became King William II, and set off for my first task, building Switzerland into a superpower. '' ''First I needed trusted advisors. I turned to the former revolutionary, Josef Kohleshmied. Knowing he had good ideas for the nation, I made him my Prime Minister. I also inducted several others into the group. I brought Blau Wolfe XIII, the son of a wealthy merchant as new CEO of the Swiss Trading Company. Eventually, he proved his worth, becoming Minister of Welfare, then Minister of Finance, and finally the Minister of both, when they were combined. Arianna Cruz came as well. A girl from Spain, she became the first female to have a notable spot in the Swiss government, next to Queen Rose, before her. I felt pity for the girl, especially when she was convicted of secretly working with our enemies-at-the-time, Romania. The facts proved her guilty, but I wished not to have to sentence her. So for the first time since I came to Switzerland, a trial was held without me being the judge. Blau Wolfe served as Judge, and ruled her as guilty. She was exiled to Morocco. '' ''The next person I turned to was Richard Venables. The Earl of Edrington in Great Britain, and a brilliant military leader, I offered him a spot on my council. He was made the first Duke, other then myself, being Duke of Zurich during Mathew II's rule. He established Jura as a very important canton, protecting us from two world powers on the west. I later made Josef Duke of Zurich. Then Blau Count of Valais. Soon the only places left to be filled were spaces in our Parliament. It was also around this time that James returned to me. Now an adult, he had changed his name to Alexander. He studied at the University of Zurich, before returning to serve as Vice-Principal. With our armies, my son Benjamin lead them fearlesly. He was seen as the greatest fighter in Switzerland, even better than his old father. Richard worked as a professional fencer, winning many tournaments, and Rose studied the womanly arts of the day. '' ''By this time, Lisa and I had been divorced. After she was disapointed that I had duty calling be on the battlefield, she went to live with her brother in England. After a while of this, I divorced her. It was now, also, that I began taking an intrest in religion. Getting older, I was paying more attention to the Catholic faith. I eventually had an Archbishop placed in the country. I called for John Glorybane to travel to Switzerland. As he was in the Caribbean, he traveled to Hassigos, where he met me, before we both travelled to Switzerland. With his help, and the payment of Christopher Ironshot, now the richest man in Switzerland, Berne Abbey was created, Ranking as fourth largest place of worship in the world, and the largest in centeral Europe, it was widely respected. During this time, Josef also instated a Bishop of Zurich, Willehm Kohleshmied, his brother. '' ''Here is where I meet Jack Daggerstealer. Originally planning to recruit him to our military, he revealed his nature as a lunatic when he held a public torching of Jura. (Similar to the Spanish Terrorist attack, in which Blau Wolfe's house was burnt down) He left soon after that, to an unknown location. Our SIA only knew that he had created a mass-terror organization caled the UIC. He launched dozens of small acts of terrorism. We brushed him off as a small problem, but he would eventually strike hard. '' ''I had ruled now, for 7 years. I was beginning to age. My life on the field had ended. It was around here that I took to political matters. I made peace with Romania. I ended the protectorate status of Switzerland with Britain, I valued the Catholic Church more, and I gave respect to Spain. Eventually, however, the latter two would dwindle. It was now that I lost a son aswell. After I made Benjamin regent for a while, and retreated to a summer estate for a few months, I saw that he had done to Switzerland what I didn't wish for. I removed his regent status, and after a couple months, disowned him. Alexander was declared Crown Prince, and he retired from his job as Vice-Princpal of the University of Zurich. (Although he would later return to his former job) '' ''I learned later on of a terrible crisis in the Caribbean. On Padre de Fego in the Hassigos District, there had been a major earthquake. The result was the explosion of the volcano, which resulted in one of the largest tsunami's in history, Hassigos, along with many other districts, were wiped off the map. The Antama District, which bordered Hassigos, was owned by Matthew O'malley, former King of Switzerland. It is believed that he died in the tsunami. I never visited the Caribbean after Hassigos was destroyed. It was a devastating blow to me, and I never was the same. '' ''Now comes the Swiss Imperialism Period. From early 1746, I began using family ties to start claiming land throughout Europe. Some of these included Hesse, Tuscany, Lombardy, and Genoa. A year or two previously, I had also invaded Wurttemberg from my former friend, Christopher Ironshot, who kidnapped Prime Minister Kohleshmied. Lombardy was quickly claimed, without trouble. The Duke of Hesse, surrendered it to us, but the Prussians would not accept. We faced similar problems in Genoa, where pretender Nico Simone proclaimed himself Prime Minister. In Tuscany, there were much larger problems. The reason we were actually trying to get Tuscany, was because Poland had claimed it in the name of its empire, although the Habsburg Empire had laid claim to it for years. Grand Duke Roberto de' Medici was removed from power from the illegal Polish garrison. His son, William de' Medici, founded the Republic of Lucca to combat the Polish in Tuscany. '' ''Eventually, Great Britain stepped in, no longer our allies, and on the verge of declaring war. Spain offered a treaty that was quickly intercepted by the Minister of State at the time, Matthias Kenwëy, who quickly declined the offer. Spain prepared itself to invade the Swiss Cantons, however, were preoccupied with trying to get the British out of Giblitar. Now, with both world powers focusing on each other and not us, Kenw'ëy secretly began a rebellion. Starting in the District of Graubunden, Matthias called for the help of the former Swiss terrorist, Jack Daggerstealer. He was brought to Graubunden, where the UIC were put to work as the armed forces for the rebels. By now, the government had noticed. Eventually, even the Prime Minister, Blau Wolfe, joined them. I took note of this, and looked for help. I would hold Bern as long as I could, but Zurich was left unattended. Within Zurich, there arose a huge battle facing off the UIC Shock Troops, and the Swiss Army's Ranger Division. Meanwhile, Kenwëy had proclaimed himself Prässident of Graubunden. Blau Wolfe began sending Swiss troops to fight against me. In Zurich, the Ranger division was exhausted, and the regular forces were no match for the Shock Troops. Nearly 2/3 of the Swiss Mlitary was arrested in Zurich. On the borders of District Bern, I rode out with the King's Royale Bodyguard, and watched as our walls were nearly tore down. I ordered the retreat to Kanton Bern from our forces in Solothorn and Valais. I had 800 men left, and another 150 in the Royale Bodyguard. In Zurich, the entirety of the Alpen Guard was surrounded by the UIC, although they couldn't get in the mansion, the Guard couldn't leave. Almost wthin minutes, UIC Shock Troops moved in to Valias and Solothorn. Inside Kanton Bern, I began to prepare a way to keep the defenses up. We used an underground system to be able to transport our men along the border quickly. I distributed the 800 men along the border before returning to the City of Berne. Inside, I put 100 members of the King's Royale Bodyguard around the city, inside. I returned to the Royale Manor with the other 50 members. I was barricaded into my room when news came that the UIC had breached the Kanton's walls. '' ''It was 3 hours before I heard the shouts of our men retreating. Only 23 survived into the city walls. Jack Daggerstealer gave to order to keep no prisoners. Any Swiss Military members still outside the city were brutally butchered by the Shock Troops. We prepared to hold the City of Berne for as long as possible. Meanwhile, in Jura, something else was happening. A British vanguard, holding an elite group of men, entered the country in Jura, and publically torched the capital. Under the command of Benjamin I, my former son, the ripped through the UIC Shock Troops stationed in Jura. Before long, they had the district completely under their control. Now, there were 3 Kings in Switzerland. Myself holding Bern, Prassident Kenw'ëy in Graubunden and also controlled Zurich via Daggerstealer and the UIC, and Benjamin who controlled Jura. Daggerstealer pushed to Bern, once there with at least 600 reinforcements, he nearly broke down our gates. In Graubunden, Matthias was forcefully removed and betrayed by Blau Wolfe. He had Matthias locked up, and assumed the position of Prassident. He then proceded to travel to Bern, where the City's walls had just fallen. Daggerstealer, leading the main charge, went straight towards the Royale Manor. They mercilessely shredded through the Bodyguard members until they reached the Royale Manor. From inside, my faithful guards protected me until their last breath. Killing every last bodyguard, he dragged me out into the open. I was shackled, and he prepared to execute me. But at that exact time, Blau Wolfe arrived. Ordering him to keep me alive, touring my manor, Wolfe explained that he was now Prassident of the Federal Republic of Switzerland. He proceded to appoint Jack Daggerstealer as Head of the Military, and ordered him to ride out to Jura with the UIC Shock Troops. ''' ''I was kept overnight in my manor. The next morning, we saw smoke rising in the distance. Blau realized too late. A dozen UIC Troopers fled into the manor, before Jack Daggerstealer arrived. He was shackled in irons, and right behind him was Benjamin. The British Vanguard arrested Blau with my shackles. The proceded to take the two war criminals away. Over the next week or so, the Kroshbon Administration was slowly returned to power. That day, we got Bern back, and the next 2 days were spent getting Zurich back. After that, 4 days were spent getting Graubunden back under control. The ultimate fate of the war criminals goes as follows. Blau Wolfe was pardoned by me. He returned to work as Minister of Finance again. Jack Daggerstealer was tried and exiled to the Yucatan Peninnsula for 25 years, ironically the same that Queen Rose suffered before him. It is rumoured that he converted to piracy, and now sails the Caribbean Waters, speciafically in the Andaba District, and one day, he may be brought to justice. Matthias Kenw'ëy found a way to escape the the Empire of Norway, where his family held great power. He was protected there, and never brought to justice for his crimes killing hundreds of innocent civillians. By this time, I was the only of the three sons of Anthony Kroshbon left. Johnathan had died years ago, and Ryan had been dead for a couple months. I realized that I would be the next to go. I took extreme precaution with choosing a heir to the throne. Alexander wished not to become King, and Richard was too young. I decided to adopt another son, David. In secret, I adopted him, and taught him the Swiss history. He was tutored by Blau Wolfe. When he was prepared for his task as King of Switzerland, I began working on this. That concludes my auto-biography. I was a King loved by some, and hated by others. But I do know one thing, I was a King that changed Switzerland forever. '' ''Final Will '' *''The Throne & Crown of the Kingdom of the Swiss Confederacy is here on left to Prince David I (David Yellowfish). He is to hereby take all positions associated with my Kingship. The following accounts are passed down. '' **''Crown of the Swiss Confederation '' **''Archbishop of Switzerland, Bishop of Bern **''Duke of Bern '' **''Commander-in-Chief of the Royale Swiss Military '' **''Presidency of the King's Court '' **''Adminship on the POTCO Switzerland Wiki '' **''Lord Protector of Wurttemberg '' **''Lord Marshall of the Armed Guard '' **''The Royale Manor in Berne '' **''1/4 of my fortune '' *''To Johnathan Goldtimbers, Prime Minister of Great Britain, Ambassador to Switzerland, I leave the following accounts. '' **''My embellished uniform recognizing my time serving with Great Britain's Royal Navy & Marines '' **''My Polished Ivory Arabian Cane embellished with saphires'' **''The Golden Kroshbon Family Staff '' **''My uniform as Prime Minister of Switzerland '' *''To King George Augustus II of Great Britain & Ireland I leave the following accounts. '' **''All territories that Switzerland has claim to out of Europe besides Korea. '' **''My Royale Robes embellished with the finest silk'' **''My impressive collection of Persian Carpets'' **''My collectable George I's Sword '' *''To Lord Richard Venables I leave the following accounts. '' **'' Platinum Owners' Collection of The Venables & Luther Adventure Trilogy '' **''Embellished Hanger Cutlass with Rubies & Emeralds '' **''Italian Silk Robe '' *''To Prime Minister Josef Kohlesmied of the Swiss Confederation I leave the following accounts. '' **''My engraved pistol with the Swiss Motto on it "Regola Svizzera nei momenti di disperazione"'' **''Diamond Crown of the Kroshbon Dynasty '' **''My Royale Polo Suit '' *''To Minister of Finance Blau Wolfe XIII of the Swiss Confederation I leave the following accounts. '' **''Presidency of the POTCO Switzerland Wiki '' **''The Golden Coin of Anthony Kroshbon'' *''To Minister of State Albertus Spark of the Swiss Confederation/Sultan Akif Osman of the Ottoman Empire I leave the following accounts. '' **''My penthouse from my time serving as a diplomat in the Ottoman Empire '' **''My foreign journal from my time in foreign nations'' *''To Minister of Defence Roger Warskull of the Swiss Confederation I leave the following accounts. '' **''Tiger's Jaw, the sword I used in my tour of India, hilt made of a Tigers fang'' **''My Royal Yacht, the Noble Queen '' *''To my son, Prince Alexander I of Switzerland I leave the following accounts. '' **'' 1/4 of my fortune'' **''My political journal - it will help you on your sucessful political life! '' **''The Cape of Giovanni Kroshbon '' **''My summer estate in Florence'' *''To my second son, Prince Richard I of Switzerland I leave the following '' **''1/4 of my fortune '' **''My engraved fencing sword that says "May the Kroshbon prosper forevermore" '' **''The Kroshbon Estate in Pripyat, Ukraine '' *''To my daughter, Princess Rose I of Switzerland I leave the following accounts '' **''The Villa on the Royale Manor estate '' **''The marriage gown of my mother, Eliza Kroshbon '' **''The crown of your mother, Meghan III '' *''To Emperor Kwagar Ocata of the Norwegian Empire I leave the following accounts '' **''The Sword of King Ryan I, used in the Norwegian War '' **''A salvaged cannon from a Norwegian ship '' **''Royal Robes of King Ryan I '' *''To Blake Stewart, a lifelong friend, I leave the following accounts. '' **''My Swiss Head of Military Uniform '' **''My Man o' War Brig, the Noble Titan '' **''My supply of precious materials to customize the Titan '' *''To Empress Maria Theresa of the Habsburg Empire I leave the following accounts. '' **''My House of Kroshbon Silver Emerald Ring '' **''My Dagger of Troy, which resembles Helen's Dagger'' *''To faithful Ishmael Venables I leave the following account. '' **''My horse, Axle'' **''My Armed Guard uniform'' *''To Christopher Ironshot I leave the following account.'' **''Lord Protector of Wurttemberg Robes '' *''To Lord Nathaniel Garland of Great Britain I leave the following account. '' **''My Scotish Rapier Cutlass I used during the Invasion of Ireland '' *''To King Phillipe V Clemente of Spain I leave the following account'' **''My Spanish Repeater '' *''To Pope Benedict XIV I leave the following account. '' **''My Prayer Robes '' *''To my pirate friend, Charles Silvers, I leave the following accounts. '' **''My Buccanear Cutlery & Broadsword Set '' **''Giftcard to Venables & Wellington (Lol jk xD)'' **''V&W's Publication Guide '' This concludes my Will. To those of you that weren't mentioned, I am sorry, I might've forgotten a few. If you knew me, I thank you for the opportunity to have met you. It was a great experiance for me. For funeral services, I leave all those listed here in charge of it. Thank you. '' '' Category:Blog posts